Maze of love
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: When Robbie finaly manages to capture Sportacus as part of his latest plot who will save the town hero?
1. Chapter 1

Ok all the usual at the start, I do not own lazy town or any of the characters, this is a fluffy but hopefully a more dramatic then usual and please be nice I am a dyslexic and it can cause me trouble with spelling. This story is some what based around the film Labyrinth if you haven't seen it then I suggest you watch it . . . it is a very cool film.

Maze of love.

Chapter one: Captured!

For once all was quiet in Lazy Town, Robbie Rotten appeared for once to be taking a brake from causing his usual mischief and staying away from every one in town.

This meant there for that Sportacus was enjoying a rather peaceful afternoon walk with no interruptions from Robbie causing trouble for him or with out any one needing his help because Robbie was well being rotten to them.

In some ways he missed Robbie's mischief making because it meant that at the moment Sportacus was not doing as much as he use too and he found this rather boring on occasions.

On the other hand though Sportacus was also enjoying the peace that Robbie taking a brake from being evil was giving him, it had given time for Sportacus to think about something that had been pressing on his mind for some time now and draw a conclusion about it.

It had taken Sportacus a while to admit it to himself but the reason he had even first decided to stay in Lazy Town and the reason he was still here some four years later was Stephanie, his sweat Stephanie, she had grown into such a fine young woman of eighteen and boy was he completely and utterly in love with her.

Sportacus's main problem now was how on this green earth he was supposed to tell Stephanie that he was in love with her, Sportacus had no idea but he knew it had to be something that was special, very special.

Truth be told Sportacus was also worried about what Stephanie's reaction to a confession of his feelings would be, he was terrified that she would reject him and at the same time filled with hope that maybe she felt the same way about him as he did about her.

Sportacus reached up and pinched his brow, boy love sure was good at making him feel horribly confused he had to make a decision, did he tell Stephanie he loved her or did he run for the hills? The answer to that question came vividly into his mind Stephanie smiling up at him her brown eyes sparkling with laughter, Sportacus felt all the love he felt for Stephanie well up in his heart at that one image in his mind, so Sportacus decided to tell her what he felt and blow the out come of his confession, after all Stephanie deserved to know, Sportacus knew that needed to be open with her and himself about all of this.

Now with his mind made up as to what he was going to do Sportacus strode towards Stephanie's house, however he didn't get very far, as suddenly a hand clamped over his mouth from behind him, Sportacus's eyes widened he raised one hand to pull the hand away but before he could reach the offending hand something was wrapped tightly round the writs of the arm he had lifted and Sportacus felt his whole arm go weak.

Sportacus felt panic stab threw him what in heavens name going on? He had no idea but he knew that he had to get away and get away now! However before Sportacus could make a move to escape his other hand was pulled roughly behind him and also bound with the same substance that arm began to weaken also, then he felt them being tied forcefully together behind his back, Sportacus felt both of his arms go completely weak, Sportacus panicked slightly, these bonds they had to be sugar to be doing this to him, it could only be sugar but it usually only had this effect if he digested it so how was this happening to him when he was only being bound? Sportacus had no idea but now he knew that he was in real trouble and had to get away quickly.

The hand let go of Sportacus's mouth, he opened it to cry out, this however turned out to be what his captor had wanted and a gag of this strange sweat tasting substance was pulled forcefully into his mouth making his face go slightly numb and as he tasted the sugar of it Sportacus sensed his body weaken considerably.

Sportacus felt his legs being bound with these mysterious bonds all the way to his knees, both his legs went weak and he fell forwards onto his knees completely unable to do anything but kneel there, with his hands bound tightly behind his back, his head hung in dejection and his sky blue eyes filled with anger were focused on the floor.

Sportacus had never felt so helpless or furious in his whole life, as a hero he was trained to rescue others but what did a hero do when he needed to be rescued? He had absolutely no idea on that score what so ever.

Then a hand came under his chin, the hand lifted his face up none to gently, and Sportacus's blue eyes met Robbie's grey blue ones and the villain of Lazy Town laughed in Sportacus's face. "Finally after all these years of trying to get rid of you, I have you as my prisoner but this isn't the end for you, oh no Sprtakook I have even more planned to make sure you never get free of your captivity. I have designed an enchanted maze which will hold you in it's centre as my captive forever, after all no one will know what has happened to you or were to look it's the perfect prison for you. Whilst you are out of the way I can finally get Lazy Town back to the way I like it lazy and I also plan to somehow get rid of that pink cheerleader friend of yours."

When Robbie suggested he was going to hurt Stephanie or even get rid of her Sportacus's face took on a livid expression and he tried to struggle against his bonds but it was no good Sportacus was just to weak to do much of anything.

Robbie laughed cruelly at Sportacus as he saw what Sportacus was trying to do and then spoke in a sickly sweat voice. "Aww what's that matter don't want me hurting little miss pinkie well tough, I'll do what ever it takes to get her out of the way! And as for trying to get free I wouldn't bother, I've worked long and hard to make sure that me special sugar bonds would debilitate you more or less completely." Robbie let go of Sportacus's chin satisfied with the fact that Sportacus was completely helpless.

Sportacus stared at Robbie he felt so useless, there was nothing he could do to protect Stephanie from Robbie or get himself free of his bonds. Robbie's voice however interrupted these dark musings. "Oh Spirit of the maze which I have created come to me."

Sportacus's eyes widened as from thin air appeared a woman, with long brown hair, dark brown eyes, she wore all floating white and had large white wings, her eyes fell on Robbie and she spoke. "Yes one who created me what do you desire of me?"

"Ah there you are, you my maze are to take this man and keep him at the centre of your maze." Robbie said to her in a commanding voice.

"Yes my lord." She assented her head and turned to Sportacus, her eyes were filled with compassion for Sportacus when she saw what Robbie had done to him.

A white light surrounded the still bound Sportacus gently he floated up into thin air and was laid level in mid air by the power that surrounded him. At this point Robbie left the Spirit to do the rest of the work and slunk off satisfied that Sportacus was well and truly out of action.

Lazy Town blurred before Sportacus's eyes and then suddenly he was somewhere else, this had to be the centre of the maze, it was purple Robbie's favourite colour and the walls of the maze were really high.

Sportacus was hating absolutely every second of this run in with Robbie and just wanted to scream with aggravation at his present state.

The maze Spirit appeared beside him and Sportacus looked up at her his blue eyes wide with shock, the maze Spirit smiled at him gently and spoke. "Sportacus, yes, I know who you are Robbie told me, I'm sorry for the way that you are and I don't agree with what he has done to you one jot. I need you to listen to me closely, I can only let one person into my maze, only this one person can come to save you that is part of the rules he put on me, but Robbie didn't say that I couldn't ask you who you would like to save you nor did he say I couldn't go to get them. So please let me help you, picture in your mind who you would like to save you and I shall go and get the person for you."

Sportacus managed to smile slightly for the maze Spirit it was good to know she was on his side, he closed his eyes, well there was only really one person in the whole world that Sportacus would want to come and save him, his mind focused instantly on Stephanie and the Spirit spoke as soon as he did this. "I will go to the one you love at once and bring her to this place to save you."

Sportacus's ice blue eyes flew open and he stared wide-eyed at the Spirit, she raised both eyebrows at him slightly amused by his reaction to her words. "What you really think I wouldn't be able to pick up on that emotion being attached to her. It was completely obvious from the way you thought about her, that you love Stephanie and don't bother trying to contradict me I know the truth when I see it."

Sportacus closed his eyes, if he had been able to he would have sighed at how easily the Spirit had picked up on what he felt for Stephanie. The Spirit smiled down at Sportacus fondly and then in a flash of white light she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Come walk the maze of love.

Stephanie was worried about Sportacus he had promised to meet her and the others for a game of basket ball and Sportacus was never late for one of there games but he was now well over an hour late so Stephanie decided to share her concerns with the others. "Hey I'm worried guys, Sportacus is never late for a game something must be wrong."

"Yeah I think you're right Stephanie." Agreed Ziggy.

"I think we should go look for him." Said Stephanie with sudden inspiration.

"That's a great idea." Enthused Pixel. "But were do we start looking, I mean he could be any were."

They all looked thoughtful for a moment trying to think of a place Sportacus was likely to be and then an idea came to Stephanie. "Well let's start with the obvious place, his airship."

There was a chorus of agreement, they were just about to go and find the airship when something very bizarre happened, there was a flash of white light and before them appeared a woman all in white wings of white arched open each side of her as she stood there.

They all stared at her with their mouths slightly open, the lady smiled at them and politely dropped them a curtsied, her eyes settled on Stephanie and she smiled even wider. "Ahh are you Stephanie?" She asked the shocked pink haired young woman before her.

Stephanie shook herself slightly before answering the question. "Yes I am Stephanie and who are you?"

"I do not have a name as such I am simply called the Spirit of the maze by the one who created me. I have come to you though on behalf of a friend of yours who is in need of your help."

Stephanie looked at the Spirit very confused and the Spirit clarified her words. "Sportacus needs help and he selected you to be the one that I came to get to help him."

Stephanie's eyes widened with awe at the weight of having been chosen by Sportacus to save him and also with hope, that perhaps this represented him having deeper feelings then just those of friendship for her. "Please Spirit what has happened to him?" As she asked the question concern was prominent in the tone of her voice.

"I am afraid to tell you that Sportacus has been captured by Robbie Rotten, by using specially made sugar sweat ropes, these have put Sportacus completely out of action, then Robbie ordered me to take him to the centre of my maze which I did. Now you see the rules Robbie made for me state that I can only let one person into the maze, Robbie didn't say that I couldn't ask Sportacus who he would like to save him, so I did just that and he chose you to go and save him. So Stephanie my question is this, will you come with me? Will you walk my maze, face it's tests and try to set Sportacus free?"

Stephanie knew the answer instantly there wasn't anything that she wouldn't do to save the one she loved from such an imprisonment. "Yes I will walk your maze and try to set Sportacus free. First though I have a question for you, will I be able to get any help whilst I walk the maze and face it's tests?"

"Yes I can help you, but only three times so make sure you absolutely need my help before you call me." The maze Spirit held out her hand, she opened it and in her hand appeared a silver pendent, which was shaped like a winged lady. "Here take this and put it on, if you should need me, just hold it and ask for the Spirit of the maze and I will come to you."

Stephanie carefully took the pendent from the Spirits out stretched hand; she carefully put it on and then looked back at the Spirit. "Alright I am ready please take me to the maze."

The Spirit assented her head, her wings flared open, she reached out with one hand, Stephanie took it, there was a flash of white light and they vanished. When they reappeared Stephanie found her self at the entrance to a large purple maze. "Here this is were it starts. Well good luck in there, oh I should tell you that there are six test you will have to face in the maze, and remember you can call on me three time and whilst you are walking the maze I shall keep Sportacus company."

Stephanie stared at the entrance to the maze, she took a deep breath to steady herself, ok she could do this, she would do this, for Sportacus and then bravely she stepped forward threw the entrance of the maze and began on her journey.

The Spirit of the maze stood and watched Stephanie until she was out of sight and then with another flash of white light she vanished. The Spirit of the maze reappeared by Sportacus's side, he saw her appear and his blue eyes looked up at her eager for news. The Spirit smiled down at Sportacus and then said gently. "Your Stephanie is here and walking Robbie's maze to try to get here and save you."

Sportacus's face visibly relaxed at the Spirits words and he closed his eyes, well all he could do for now was lay here and wait for Stephanie to come and find him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: The maze.

Like most things connected to Robbie Rotten this dingy purple maze was giving Stephanie the creeps but she was determined not to let it get the better of her after all Sportacus was counting on her and there was no way that she was going to let him down.

Soon Stephanie found herself standing before the first challenge in the maze, on the floor there were a set of lettered tiles and on the opposite side was a door Stephanie looked down at the floor lost in thought. "Ok what words do the lettered tiles make?" She asked herself, if she approached this logically there would be one word it spelt out and that would be the answer to the puzzle.

Stephanie stood for quiet some time; her brown eyes were lost in thought and the suddenly one word leapt out at her clear as daylight. "Of cause the tiles spell Robbie." Stephanie walked across the floor carefully spelling out Robbie and as her feat hit the last tile the door in front of her swung open to reveal the next section of the maze.

Stephanie went threw the door and began to make her way threw the next section of the maze.

The next test when Stephanie reached it was rather easy but then again this was Robbie's maze and that man was far to lazy to think of anything to complicated, all Stephanie had to do was climb up the wall and retrieve the key for the door from a ledge above.

Stephanie placed the key in the lock and turned it, the door swung open and she carried on, until Stephanie found herself in front of a flat stonewall, with an arch shape in it which was obviously the door, but there was no handle or key hole, so how was she supposed to get past this particular obstacle? Well there had to be a way forward, Stephanie walked up to the wall, she felt the bricks of the wall, as her hand touched one of the stones in depressed under her fingers, Stephanie smiled to herself and pushed that stone in and the door swung open.

She let out a sigh of relief and then walked threw the door way, well she was half way threw the tests now, that thought raised Stephanie's Spirits immensely, because it meant she was half way to Sportacus and setting him free was closer.

Another section of maze past and soon Stephanie found herself at the fourth test, which turned out to be ten numbered holes in the wall next to the door, and she had one purple ball so obviously you had to get the sequence right to open the door. Stephanie tried several combinations to no avail and found her self getting rather annoyed with this puzzle so she decided to call for help. "Spirit of the maze please help me with this puzzle."

With a burst of white light the Spirit of the maze appeared and smiled at Stephanie. "Yes I will help you. Oh this puzzle, I can see why you called me it can be rather annoying if you don't know the correct sequence."

"Thanks for coming to help me, here you'll need this." Stephanie handed the Spirit the purple ball.

The Spirit gently took the ball from Stephanie and in no time flat solved the puzzle, the door opened and the maze Spirit looked back at Stephanie. "Well there you go, you only have two more tests left so good luck and take care."

"Thank you, see you soon I hope."

"Your welcome for the help and I am sure you will be seeing me and Sportacus very soon." The Spirit vanished once again.

Stephanie carried on threw the door and then walked on threw the next part of the maze until she came to the next door, and on the floor there was a small maze threw witch you had to guide the key. Stephanie took hold of the handle of the key and guided it threw the maze until it popped out of the end of the miniature maze.

Stephanie took the key she opened the door and then smiled to herself, this meant that there was only one last test for her to face before she reached Sportacus, Stephanie let out a sigh of relief she just wanted to get out of this maze and save Sportacus.

Stephanie ran threw the last part of the maze and came to a halt when she saw the last test, it turned out to be a large pit over which was hung the key, so how did she get to that key, knowing Robbie there had to be an obvious solution around here some were.

Stephanie looked around the room, then she spotted leaning against a wall a long plank of wood, she went over to were it was lifted in and then placed it down over the ditch, carefully she walked across the board and reached up and grabbed the key.

Stephanie smiled to herself, then made her way back across the abyss and over to the door. This was it the final door beyond this was Sportacus, Stephanie found her self smiling excitedly and with slightly shaking hands she placed the key in the door and turned it.

Stephanie raised her hand and pushed the door, unsure what she would see Stephanie gingerly stepped out of the purple corridor of the maze and into its very centre.

Stephanie's chocolate brown eyes widened at the sight of Sportacus in his current state, the way he was imprisoned, to her eyes the seen looked terrible Sportacus laying there floating in mid air and looked to be cruelly bound. Stephanie raised a hand to her mouth to cover the shocked gasp that was threatening to escape her.

The Spirit of the maze seemed to sense Stephanie standing there and looked over at her with a soft smile playing on her lips. "Hey you made it." The Spirit looked down at Sportacus who lay before her his eyes closed suspended in mid air. "Sportacus open your eyes, Stephanie is here to set you free."

Stephanie watched concerned as his amazing ice blue eyes flickered open very slowly almost painfully, Stephanie looked at Sportacus deeply worried now and then at the Spirit of the maze and with an encouraging smile the Spirit beaconed her over to were they were.

Slowly Stephanie walked across to were Sportacus and the Spirit were, she looked down into those well-known blue eyes and smiled at him gently, Sportacus's eyes returned the smile, as his face was to numb to do so. "Well what am I supposed to do now?" Stephanie asked the Spirit a little confused.

"You need to do something about those sugar sweat bonds that hold Sportacus they are what is causing the problem." The Spirit advised wisely.

Stephanie nodded with understanding, she reached out grasped the bonds round Sportacus's wrists; she untied them quickly and threw the bonds on the floor in disgust.

Then she carefully untied his legs, those bonds joined the others on the floor and then lastly she gently removed the gag from Sportacus's mouth. "Stephanie . . ." Sportacus whispered in a painfully small voice that was nothing near his normal self at all.

"Shhh rest now." Stephanie said stroking his face in a gentle comforting motion and then she looked at the Spirit of the maze. "What will happen to you when I take Sportacus from here?"

"I will simply stop existing." The Spirit explained.

"And you don't mind that?" Stephanie asked her shocked.

"No I don't mind, Sportacus deserves to be free of this imprisonment and that is all there is to it."

"Well I still have two requests to make of you so I will make them now, the first, is for you to give me enough strength to carry Sportacus home."

"Done and the last request Stephanie?"

"You see I rather like you, I see you as a friend and wouldn't want you to vanish so I want you to reside in the amulet you gave me until I can find you a new home Lana."

The Spirit of the maze put her head to one side and then slowly smiled. "Lana that is a nice name for me I like it thank you Stephanie and I shall for fill that request too."

"Thank you Lana."

Lana bowed to Stephanie then she vanished, the winged lady amulet Lana had given her glowed momentarily, then suddenly Stephanie felt an amazing strength like nothing she had ever experienced before fill her, Stephanie put her arms out, carefully she lifted Sportacus from were he floated into her arms, Stephanie was a little surprised when she managed to actually lift him and from the expression on Sportacus's face so was he.

Stephanie's eyes widened as before her eyes the purple maze vanished into thin air and Stephanie found herself at the edge of Lazy Town, Stephanie walked back into Lazy Town when she got there Stephanie looked up at the airship and then back down at Sportacus. "Well there is no way I can get you up there in this state, so you will just have to come home to my uncles, you can have my bed and I'll sleep on the floor till you are better."

"No I shouldn't . . ." Sportacus said in a tiny voice that was barely above a whisper.

"Well there is no were else you can go, I don't mind losing my bed to you and I want to be able to take care of you until you are better. Don't bother trying to argue with me Sportacus, you simply do not have the strength at the moment to argue with me or to be left alone."

Sportacus let out an aggravated sigh but decided Stephanie was right, he needed some one to take care of him at the moment and Stephanie was the one he would like to do so any way so why fight it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Caring for you.

Soon Stephanie came to her uncle's house, her uncle was in the garden painting the fence, he looked up from his work and when he saw Stephanie carrying Sportacus his eyes widened with concern. "Stephanie what has happened to Sportacus?"

"I don't have time to go into that right now uncle, it's a very long story and Sportacus needs rest. So can you open the doors for me so that I can put Sportacus in my bed to rest?"

Milford raised his eye brows at those words and Stephanie spoke again. "There was no were else I could think of for Sportacus to rest in this weakened state and I can sleep on the floor it will be fine."

"Well I'll trust your judgement on that matter Stephanie." Milford opened the front door Stephanie carried Sportacus inside, and then threw the door to her room, which as requested her uncle had opened for her.

Milford drew down the bright covers of Stephanie's bed and she carefully lay Sportacus down in her bed. Carefully she covered him over with her duvet and then touched his face her gentle brown eyes filled with concern. "Uncle could you get Sportacus a glass of water and an apple, the sooner he gets some fruit in him the better."

"Yes of cause I will." Milford scuttled off to do as Stephanie had requested.

Sportacus closed his eyes for a moment, he really did loath being so weak and mentally cursed Robbie for doing this to him but at the same time there was part of him that was great full for being allowed this time alone with Stephanie.

Slowly he opened his eyes to find Stephanie sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at him concerned, she reached out and carefully took one of his hands into hers, Sportacus's smiled at her gently and just about managed to curl the end of his fingers round her hand slightly. Stephanie smiled at him encouragingly glad that Sportacus had a little of his usual strength back and then her uncle bustled in with a jug of water two glasses and a massive bowl of fruit. "Wow uncle that's a lot of fruit!"

"Yes it is but I assumed that with Sportacus being in such a bad way that he could use all the fruit I could find so I found it. I also brought you a knife and chopping board in case you wanted to slice things up till he was feeling better."

"Thanks uncle Milford you are probably right, Sportacus probably will need a lot of this fruit before he is well again and slicing it might make life a little easier till he is better."

With a smile Milford spoke. "Well then Stephanie I will leave Sportacus in your capable hands."

"Ok then uncle, I'll let you know if I need anything."

"You do that." Milford said leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Stephanie turned her attention back to Sportacus. "Well I know that you are probably finding this whole situation infuriating but you will just have to live with it till you are better. I must admit your needing a rescue certainly was a turn up for the books, though I must admit I enjoyed rescuing you and wouldn't mind doing it again should you need me too. I wonder how long it is going to before you are well again?"

Carefully Stephanie helped Sportacus sit up in bed, she held the glass of water for him whilst Sportacus drank the water and when he was done she put the glass back on the bedside cabinet before asking. "Is that better?"

"A little." He whispered in a still tiny voice.

"Well there is certainly a selection of fruit for you to chose from here, so what would you like, tangerine, apple, banana, grapes, pear or an orange?" Stephanie asked Sportacus with a smile.

"Apple please."

Stephanie chose an apple from the fruit bowl, she placed it on the board her uncle had supplied, and she sliced up the apple and took out the core. Stephanie then sat feeding slices of apple to Sportacus but every time she fed Sportacus a slice of apple he seemed to end up accidentally kissing her fingertips.

Sportacus finally swallowed the last peace of apple; he smiled widely at Stephanie and then spoke. "Eating that apple has made me feel a whole lot better thank you."

Stephanie smiled at Sportacus gently. "I must admit you sound a lot better and you have a little colour back in your face now too. Well it looks like you will be up and about in no time Sportacus."

Sportacus looked at Stephanie slightly confused before saying. "You sound a little disappointed at the idea of me getting better quickly."

Stephanie flushed suddenly but said rather boldly. "Well I must admit after all the hard work I did I was rather looking forward to having you all to myself for a while but I guess the quicker you get well the better it is because goodness only knows what Robbie will get up to whilst you are out of action."

"Ah yes talking of Robbie that reminds me of something that Robbie said to me before I was taken to the centre of the maze. Robbie told me that he intended to get rid of you, so could you do me a really big favour and stay here with me until I am strong enough to protect you from what ever Robbie has up his sleeve."

Stephanie smiled at Sportacus. "Oh don't you worry about me I'll be just fine."

"But Stephanie I do worry about you, especially were Robbie is concerned, so please just stay with me." He pleaded; his concern for her was noticeable in the tone of his voice.

"Well if it is going to make you feel more comfortable if I stay here then I shall do just that but only till you are well ok?"

Sportacus sighed well that was better then nothing. "Alight at least I know you will be staying with me until I'm well and thank you for agreeing with me on that point it has taken a great weight off of my mind."

Stephanie looked at Sportacus closely. "You look tired, I think it's time you got some rest."

Before he could answer Sportacus yawned, Stephanie laughed at him gently, carefully she helped him lay back down, and she drew the covers up round Sportacus and gently kissed his brow. "Rest now." She whispered softly.

Sportacus smiled at her softly, his blue eyes flickered closed and in a matter of seconds Sportacus was fast asleep, Stephanie sat on the edge of the bed watching him sleep, she smiled happily to herself he looked so handsome and Stephanie found herself wanting to kiss him. Stephanie shook herself now was not the time for that Sportacus needed rest.

Slowly Sportacus opened his eyes, bright morning sunlight was streaming threw the near by window, he found that Stephanie was leaning over him to open the curtains. "Good Morning Stephanie." He said in a much stronger voice.

Stephanie jumped slightly at the sound of Sportacus's voice and then looked down at him with a large smile. "Good morning to you to, so how do you feel today Sportacus? I've got to say you sound more like yourself witch is rather nice."

"I still feel rather weak."

"I see would you like some more water?"

"Yes please."

Stephanie stepped up to Sportacus's side and carefully helped him up again and carefully lay Sportacus back against the pillows. Stephanie pored a glass of water and helped Sportacus drink the water. "Would you like some more fruit to eat?"

"Yes please an orange would be nice."

Stephanie lifted an Orange she sat on the side of the bed and peeled, once this was done she started to feed him segments of the orange, which once gain resulted in his seeming to end up kissing her fingertips a lot. This intrigued Stephanie so she decided to ask Sportacus about it. "Sportacus why do you keep kissing the ends of my fingers when I am feeding you fruit?"

Sportacus flushed guilty. "Umm, well I uhhh, how embracing I didn't realize I was doing that sorry."

"Its alright I thought it was deliberate and that maybe . . . Never mind." Said Stephanie flushing.

Silence feel over the room, they were both embraced, Sportacus wasn't sure he wanted to ask Stephanie had been about to say and he wanted to be stronger before he told her the real reason he had been kissing her fingers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Return of Sportacus.

It had now been three days since Stephanie had brought Sportacus home and he was growing stronger every day and it made Stephanie happy to see the one that she loved getting back to his old self once again.

Stephanie came into her room on the morning of the fourth day to find Sportacus standing up, at the noise of Stephanie coming in Sportacus looked over at her and smiled, Stephanie smiled at him, She crossed the room and hugged Sportacus tightly. "Wow your finaly up out of bed this has to be a good sine."

"Yeah I think it is, I feel just fine, in fact I feel like I could run round the block twice!"

Stephanie couldn't help but laugh at him gently, this was the Sportacus she knew so well, his blue eyes fell on her and he gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"You are most welcome Sportacus, it was my pleasure to be able to take care of you, I kind of feel like I have repaid you in some small way, for looking after all of Lazy Town for so long."

Sportacus smiled at her. "Well I think I will go exercise and then I am off to undo what ever Robbie has been up to."

"Well according to the others e-mails, Robbie has been being well rotten."

"Sounds like Robbie." Sportacus, left Stephanie's uncles house, he did his whole usual routine of exercises and once Sportacus was please with his progress he went to find Robbie.

Robbie was rather enjoying getting Lazy Town back to the way he liked it and with out Sportakook to interfere it was proving to be easy the last few things on his list was destroying the vegetable patch and getting rid of little miss pink.

The vegetable patch would be easy to destroy with out Sportakook around, as for miss pinkie he hadn't seen her for ages so may be she had already left town because of the fact that no one knew were Sportacus was and she had not wanted to stay in Lazy Town with out him around.

Robbie laughed evilly to himself for once one of his plans had gone exactly the way he had wanted it, after all the plans Robbie had tried it was about time that he managed to get rid of that sport crazed freak and his pink cheerleader friend.

Robbie made his way towards the vegetable patch, in his hands a spade so that he could dig up all the vegetables and get rid of them and then he would take all the seeds then there would defiantly be no more vegetables in Lazy Town and this would make his conquest of Lazy Town complete.

Sportacus rounded the corner and spotted Robbie in the vegetable patch digging up all the vegetables and throwing them over his shoulder into a large container. "Robbie Rotten what are you up to this time?"

At the sound of Sportacus's accented voice Robbie dropped the spade he been holding and spun round to look at him. "You but how?"

"That is a rather long story and not one I am inclined to discuss with you." Sportacus said a touch of anger in his voice as he spoke.

Robbie paled, Sportacus advanced on him, and Robbie let out a strange kind of yelp and ran off back to his layer.

Sportacus shook his head at Robbie retreat, he looked round at the decimated vegetable patch and sighed, this would take a while to put right.

Near by Stephanie, Ziggy, Trixie, Pixel and Stingy appeared. "Oh no our vegetable patch!" Exclaimed Stephanie in an extremely upset tone of voice.

Sportacus looked round at them. "I'm sorry guys I was to late to stop Robbie but I'm sure with a little team work we can get this vegetable patch back in shape in no time."

"Yeah come on, we can't let Robbie win like this!" Enthused Ziggy.

There was a cry of agreement, they began to work on the vegetable patch, after they had planted the new vegetable seeds, the amulet round Stephanie's neck began to glow and Stephanie looked down at it. "Lana?" She asked confused.

Slowly Lana appeared before her and smiled, she looked at the vegetable patch and placed a hand on the earth. They all stared at her as the seeds they had only just planted began to spring forward fully grown vegetables. "There that's better." Was Lana's only comment before she once again she had vanished back into the amulet.

Stephanie smiled down at the amulet and spoke. "Thank you. Well that would appear to be that."

The others nodded with agreement, they went to ask Stephanie about Lana but Sportacus took Stephanie's hand and addressed Ziggy, Pixel, Trixie and Stingy. "If you will excuse us there is something I want to talk to Stephanie about."

Stingy, Pixel, Ziggy and Trixie smiled at each other and then at Sportacus. "Sure Sportacus." Answered Pixel.

Sportacus shot them all a very grateful look and then walked off with Stephanie who was looking up at Sportacus completely confused.

Once they were somewhere quiet Stephanie spoke. "So what did you want to talk to me about Sportacus?"

Sportacus took both of her small hands in his strong ones and gazed down into those beautiful earth brown eyes. "You know when you were taking care of me and you asked me about kissing your fingers and I said it was an accident."

"Yes of cause I remember what of it?"

"It wasn't a accident Stephanie it was deliberate on my part." Sportacus confessed blushing heavily as he did so.

Stephanie looked at him both with confusion and hope in her eyes. "But why did you kiss my finger Sportacus?"

Sportacus looked at the floor for a moment before saying shyly. "Well it was because at that time I was not strong enough to be able to do what I really wanted to do."

"Oh and just what was it exactly that you wanted to do?"

Sportacus leant down and when his lips were only inches from Stephanie's he whispered huskily. "This." He closed the remaining gap and kissed Stephanie softly.

Stephanie's chocolate brown eyes widened with shock then they fluttered closed, she moved closer to Sportacus and put her arms up round his neck. Encouraged by this reaction to his kiss, Sportacus placed his arms round Stephanie and drew her to him.

Eventually the kiss came to an end, they gazed at each other lovingly before Sportacus spoke. "I want to thank you again for saving me Stephanie, you are my very own heroine, the only one I would ever want to save me because you are the one who I love."

As soon as he spoke these words Stephanie gave Sportacus a gentle hug and leant against his strong chest. "I'm so glad to hear you say that because you see I love you too."

Stephanie gazed up at Sportacus her eyes full of love and he looked back down at her his own eyes brimming with love. Stephanie leant up slowly she kissed Sportacus, he drew her close and they stood kissing happily.

Sportacus could help but think there was one last thing that would make his happiness complete but he would wait for a while before asking Stephanie that particular question, right now Sportacus was just happy to finally be with her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Lana's new home.

After several months and extremely lengthy discussions with all of the residence of Lazy Town a new home for Lana was settled on. The discussions had been greatly helped by the fact Lana had shown her cooperative side by helping the once ruined vegetable patch come back to its former glory.

Stephanie was rather happy with the out come of the talks and went off some were quiet to summon the rather shy spirit Lana. "Lana I would like to talk to you will you come out of the amulet please."

Very slowly Lana appeared at smiled at Stephanie. "What is it that you wish to talk to me about Stephanie?" She inquired in a soft voice.

"Well you see I have managed to find you a new home."

Lana blinked, she was evidently shocked and then a sudden happy grin spread over her face. "Really were?" She asked eagerly.

Stephanie couldn't help but grin back at her obvious happiness and enthusiasm. "Well every one here has decided that they rather like you being around so we would like you for to become the Spirit of Lazy Town."

"Oh thank you Stephanie, I've grown to love this town and would be more then happy to become the spirit of this place."

"Well we put a house aside for you, so that people can find you easily if need be, you know for advice help and so on."

"That sounds like a very good idea, will you show me this house?"

Stephanie nodded she showed Lana to the house, Lana looked around the empty shell. "Well it needs some decorating but that won't be hard for me. Lana closed her eyes she glowed, the house was soon decorated and everything Lana had made with her power was white, cream and beige.

"Wow that was amazing Lana!" Enthused Stephanie.

Lana beamed at her and dropped her a little bow. "Thanks, it's really quiet easy to decorate with magic, you just have to be really sure about what it is you want in the house and colour, size and so on. So how are you and Sportacus doing these days?"

Stephanie sat down on one of the near by sofas and let out a dreamy sigh. "Oh things are absolutely perfect between us, but I can tell that there is something Sportacus wants to ask me but for some reason he appears to be holding back and not asking me what ever is on his mind."

Lana sat down on the sofa next to Stephanie and spoke softly. "Well maybe Sportacus is just waiting for the right moment to ask you his question. May be he is a little nervous about asking you what ever it is he intends to ask you."

"Well all I am going to say is I hope that you are right about it and he is just shy or waiting for the right moment, because I have to tell you that waiting to find out what the question is driving me crazy."

Lana laughed slightly. "Well they do say that patients is a virtue."

Stephanie couldn't help but smile at her friend grateful for her wise advice. "Thank you Lana."

"Oh not a problem, now off you go and find the one you love. Just give him time to ask his question, you wait and see you will be glad you waited and didn't pester him about it."

Stephanie bounced up from the sofa, full of renewed energy. "Thanks bye."

"Bye."

Stephanie happily bounced out of Lana's house and went off to see if she could find Sportacus.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: The question is.

Stephanie wandered along the streets of Lazy Town looking for Sportacus and eventually she found him just finishing his afternoon jog. "Hey Sportacus."

Sportacus looked over at the sound of her voice and smiled widely as he saw his Stephanie coming towards him. "Afternoon Stephanie how is Lana?"

"Oh she is very happily settled in her new home." Stephanie said with a large grin on her face.

Stephanie was finally at Sportacus's side; he put an arm round her waist and drew Stephanie close to him. "Well I am glad to hear that she has settled in well."

They wandered over to a near by bench and sat down together and Stephanie looked up at Sportacus. "So how long do you think the peace will last?"

Sportacus shrugged. "I guess until Robbie thinks up some other way to try and get rid of me."

Stephanie took hold of one of Sportacus's strong hands and squeezed it. "Well even if he dose think up a new plan you know that I'm here to help you any time you should need me."

Sportacus gently squeezed her hand back and then smiled down at Stephanie softly. "I know you are and knowing that you are there for me, gives me a lot of comfort you know."

"It's really good to know that you find that knowledge comforting. I don't see why Robbie just doesn't pack it in, I mean he has been trying to get rid of you for years, I would have thought it was obvious by now that you weren't going any were.

Sportacus shrugged again. "Who knows, but there is a reason I never went any were, I never would have gone any were no matter how hard he tired and that reason is because you are here in Lazy Town."

Stephanie flushed, and gently punched him in the arm. "Sportacus you don't mean that."

"Yes I do, from the first time I met you, as soon as you asked me to stay I already knew my answer was yes, every time Robbie would try to get rid of me you would be right there and I couldn't leave you, I just couldn't, so I didn't and I never ever will leave you." Sportacus said heatedly he gazed down at her his sky blue eyes burned with all the love he felt for Stephanie.

Stephanie looked back up at him; she gently reached out and stroked Sportacus's jaw line, before leaning up and kissing him gently. Sportacus leant into the kiss, deepening it and as Sportacus did so he pulled Stephanie close to him.

Eventually they broke the kiss, Sportacus and Stephanie smiled at each other blissfully and Sportacus decided now was as good a time as any to ask Stephanie something he had, been wanting to ask her for some time. "Stephanie can I ask you a question?"

Stephanie smiled up at Sportacus and Spoke. "Of cause you can ask me anything."

Sportacus gulped anxiously, he felt his cheeks go red with embracement and nervousness stab at him but his determination to ask Stephanie this one important question over road all these other feelings. "I know that we have only been going out for as a couple for a few months but I have been wanting to ask you this question for quiet some time, so here it goes, Stephanie would you do me the greatest of honours and become my wife?" As he finished asking this question Sportacus produced a small black box, which he carefully opened revealing a platinum ring topped with a single sky blue sapphire and two white diamonds.

Stephanie's eyes widened, tears filled her eyes and she threw her arms round Sportacus. "Yes, yes of cause I will marry you. I could never want any one else."

Relieved Sportacus found her left hand he slipped the ring on the correct finger and then pulled Stephanie into a tight embrace, they sat together like this for quiet some time and then Sportacus released his grip slightly, he tilted Stephanie's chin up and smiled down at her. "I'm so glad that your answer was a yes."

"An I am grateful that you asked me to marry you." Stephanie said softly, Sportacus held onto her chin with his hand and then lowered his mouth to claim hers in a soft loving kiss.

The end.


End file.
